Kanda Yu the begining
by Kanda-bunny
Summary: From the age of 5 until becoming a full exorcist. contains violence, swearing, blood, death and many other things so it is T rated  please rr this is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fic please be kind. Flames will be ignored but comments and reviews much loved

Disclaimer: I dont own D.Gray-man if I did I would be rich.

* * *

Wooden swords clashed in the rain as two figures danced around each other.The taller gaining the advantage and bringing the sword down on the smaller kids head. "onee-san!" The little boy dropped to the ground his hands on his head glaring at his sister. "Yu chan quit whining it was only a little tap." Yu pouted at his sister as he sat rubbing his head. His sister smiled and she held out her hand. "You are improving Yu-chan and are far better than I was at your age. You just need to grow more and practice harder. MO-YA-SHI. " Yu jumped up off the ground and started chasing his sister waving his wooden sword in the air. "Onee-san I'm gonna get you for that, I'M NOT A MOYASHI!" His sister being older, taller and faster reached the house before him and ran to her room. Yu was screeching as he followed as fast as he could.

Yu hated being the youngest, he hated being five years old and not to mention the smallest. He also hated that he had four elder sisters. He wanted a brother...preferably younger so he could have some one to bully around just like his older sister Azumi did to him. Well he had decided it was bullying but really he knew she would do anything for him. He also hated that he would miss her in a years time when she would be sent away like his other sisters when they reached the age of sixteen. Married off to other clans to build allies. He was the only male so he was to become heir to the samurai clan, the most feared and respected in all of Edo. Yu hated that too, he didn't want to be in charge he just wanted to be able to fight. Right now however he wanted to kill his elder sister.

"What on earth is that noise?" Yu skidded to a halt on the tatami mats. He was dripping wet and knew he was in trouble...again. "I...Uh...Its all Azumi's fault she called me moyashi." Looking up at his mother through his dripping bangs and hoping that she would go into pity mode. His mother scowled and grabbed his ear dragging him along behind her. Once she reached Yu's room she dried him off and changed him into his sleep wear. She then grabbed his ear once more and took him to the meditation room. Yu knew his father spent time in there meditating. He was too young for that and knew whenever his mother took him there it was because he was in trouble and needed to calm down. Something about controlling his temper or whatever. "Yu, you will sit in seiza until I return, and no cheating I will know if you do. No faking pains either. I know you have bad pains but faking them to get out of punishment will only hurt you in the future. If you do try it I will leave you there for four hours regardless of how much you whine. Understand?"

Yu nodded and sat as instructed sighing as he watched his mother leave. He had tried to fake one of his chest pain episodes once to get out of punishment but his mother had beaten the hell out of him for it. Not that she did that often but she had been so worried about him, she had wanted to teach him to never do it again. When he realized the extent of what he had done he had made a promise to himself to never hurt her again like that or scare her. Yu rocked from side to side trying to make the ache in his legs and feet subside but nothing was working he had been sitting there for thirty minutes already. Finally his mother returned smiling as she saw how frustrated her son was. "OK you can break position now just sit there until the feeling comes back to your legs. Dinner will be ready soon. Just try and remember Yu, you can not run around trying to kill people with a wooden sword."

Yu stretched his legs out in front of him and wiggled his toes for five minutes,then he headed through to the dining area taking his place at the low table to the right of his father.His father was gazing evenly at him with his dark violet eyes, his long dark brown hair was pulled up into a traditional top knot. Yu knew that his sister Azumi looked the most like their father, the only thing that he had was the shape of his eyes, nose and mouth everything else he had received from his mother, which annoyed him to no end as due to being a child he was quite ambiguous and most people mistook him for a female. Yu sat down worried his father was angry at him. His father leaned closer to him and whispered. "You know Yu, your mother is correct, you should not attempt to kill people with a wooden sword. Get a real one its much more effective. I mean come on you what kind of half assed samurai would fight with a wooden sword?" Yu grinned at his father he loved it when he gave him advice on how best to do things, or how many ways you could kill your enemy or torture them. His father had taught him how to hold a sword and use one since the moment he could stand, he was easily the best in his age group and could fight the bigger kids on equal footing. Except for his sister, but then again his father had trained her also. She was still two hundred and sixty three to zero ahead of him in their sparring matches.

When his father leaned close to him once again he snapped out of his thoughts to listen to what he had to say. "You know what Yu, Samurai these days are getting fatter, and some are getting lazy...not this clan of course. They eat all that fancy crap, dango and all that. Real samurai have no need for sweets A true Samurai lives of the most humble of foods plain and honest soba. It is the food of a true warrior. Stick to that and you wont go wrong my boy." Yu nodded committing yet another piece of wisdom from his father to his memory. Yu waited for his food to be served by his mother and sister and then for the tea to be poured. After saying thanks they all ate quietly. Staying at the table after-wards to talk. His father being the first to speak."Ah Yu tomorrow is Yamazaki-kun's Tonsure, from tomorrow he will be an adult so I am taking you with me. There will be a number of Daimyo there Yu so I want you to have a good look around and find one you like, you are old enough to think about Shudo and Bido. Your mother has prepared a new silk kimono for tomorrow and since you are the most beautiful boy in all of Edo it should be easy for you, just have courage, and when you find one fear nothing and make your move."

Yu flushed a little red he knew he would have to start shudo soon other boys his age had already started looking, he had to find a good Daimyo one not too old that he could be with and experience 'the beautiful way' nothing was more pure than that which was of a samurai in training and a seasoned master. He had to find one and make his father proud of him. Some of the boys he had talked to had told them that it was painful and had cried a lot but he wasn't going to cry he wasn't going to be weak.

After dinner Yu went to his room to practice reading, writing and mathematics. It was expected that a samurai be skilled in more than just a sword, he also practiced archery, horse riding, dancing, Go, Literature and poetry. Whenever he was not studying he was training with his wooden sword. Thing was he wouldn't change anything. Well maybe have less sisters and have a brother instead. Once he had finished with his studies he took a walk to the ancestors shrine knowing that his sister would be out at the Dojo with their mother practicing the naginata...she was scary with one of those things.

When he reached the shrine he took a quick look around to make sure no one was there to see him the quickly ran inside. Lighting the lamps and the incense he made his way to where the ancestors armor was kept along with the great ancient blade Mugen. He loved that sword more than anything but was forbidden from touching it. His father had told him many tales of Kanda Ryoku the greatest Samurai their family had ever know and the founder of their clan. Yu couldn't wait until he was he would be Kanda Sakamoto. At the moment he had three names as was tradition Kenshin was his clan name Yuji his child name and Sakamoto his future adult name.

He hated having to write the whole thing all the time as Kenshin Yuji Sakamoto was such a pain in the ass to write. Often when practicing his calligraphy he would write his name as Kanda Yu since he was still a child, he could change it to Sakamoto or maybe just Saka when he received his tonsure. He was excited about being able to cut off the long bangs that hung down his face and get his hairline changed so that he could wear the top knot like all the other samurai.

Until then he could pretend. Saying a quick prayer asking for forgiveness he climbed up the shelving and grabbed Mugen swinging it around with deadly accuracy and precise movements like he had been taught in both is dance classes and sword training. Happily going through his moves fighting imaginary monsters. He didn't realize he had moved under one of the incense holders and swinging Mugen upward sent it crashing to the floor and a large cloud of ash to cover everything including Himself and Mugen. He was so dead...

The shrine door slid open his fathers glare was so icy it could have frozen a volcano Yu could practically see the vein on his fathers head swell to epic proportions and start throbbing. "KENSHIN YUJI SAKAMOTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" At this point Yu realized a few things one his name really did suck especially when being shouted by his pissed off father with a murderous intent. Two having Hasami his fathers sword approximately zero point five millimeters from his face was not in the slightest bit good and altogether scary as hell and three...He really was going to die, he could only hope it would be painless...unless his father made him commit seppuku. His father actually growled at him then sheathed his own sword and snatched Mugen out of Yu's hand saying a quick prayer and placing it carefully on the stand. His father then turned his back on him and before he left the shrine he stopped, not turning around to face his son. "You have one hour to get this shrine spotless before your mother returns." His fathers voice was cold and demanding and Yu knew he had to get it done in time. "Also when you finish here find me in the meditation room and then you will be punished. You CAN NOT desecrate your ancestors shrine in such a manner Yu. This place is for honoring the dead not playing silly games. If you ever want to be a great samurai give up on being a stupid little boy reign in your emotions and give up those stupid dreams of fighting monsters and being some great demon slayer, you are a samurai you must follow the bushido and monsters do not exist. They are just fairy tales. Grow up Yu and tomorrow you will choose a Daimyo or I will choose one for you. I had no intention of forcing this on you, but this has shown me how lax I have been with you as my only son, it is my mistake and something I intend to rectify."

Yu stood quietly watching as his father left the shrine, he'd screwed up big time and now he was going to pay for it. He had to find a Daiymon tomorrow because he had heard that if your father picks one for you then it is not a good match and things are bad. He had never seen his father so angry...well not at him before, he had to honor his father and he had to grow up and starting tomorrow he was going to do that and prove himself.

Yu went outside to the well to get a bucket of water carrying it carefully back with two hands. He then made his way to the back of the shrine dipping a cloth into the water he cleaned all the stone surfaces, shelves and armor first. when all that was clean he pushed the bucket over so that the water would stop the ash on the floor from getting back all over the shelving and things he had already cleaned. He then crawled around on the floor pushing all the dirty water out with his cloth. The floor was still streaked with dirt so he went and fetched another bucket and spent time bent over pushing his cloth along the floor to clean it rinsing it as he needed. Eventually he finished cleaning the whole shrine and he still had five minutes left. Returning his bucket and cloth he hurried to his father.

When he reached the meditation room he entered quietly his face and clothes smudged in dirt. He then sat on the floor leaning forward into a bowing position and waited for his father to acknowledge him. "I see you finished in time, at least that is something. Come with me Yu." Yu quietly followed his father back outside and there he saw two small buckets full of water they were made so that someone of his height could easily hold one by the handle in each hand. "You will hold these buckets and keep your arms at shoulder height and at the sides not in front of you. Keep your feet together. You will not spill a drop and you will stand there until your mother returns then you will tell her what you did and ask for her forgiveness then accept whatever punishment she wishes to give you."

Yu picked up the buckets and held the position he wasn't going to screw up he would prove he could take his punishment all of it. By the time his mother returned with his sister, Azumi gave him the what did you do this time look then ran off to her room before she could get dragged into it. His mother scowled at him. "What did you do this time?" Yu explained noting his mother was getting really angry and it was possible she may even explode. "Since it is late you can go to bed for tonight, tomorrow after you return you are in seiza for an hour then you will have to do all your sisters chores. I will get your sensei to send more work over for you to study. You will do this for a week eat, sleep, study, train, chores and pray for forgiveness from your ancestors." Sighing she went inside. Yu set down the buckets and headed to bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope this will become multi-chapter but it all hangs on reviews so please please even just a tiny one

Bushido - Samurai code

seppuku - samurai suicide to die with honor

Shudo - love bond

Bido - the beautiful way (sexual relations between a lord and a novice samurai)

Go - a complex game mixing five in a row/chess and checkers

Daimyo - Lord

Seiza - sitting position in which your legs are tucked under your body with your feet crossed

Tonsure - hair shaving part of the coming of age ceremony (18) in which the front bangs are removed to give the Samurai a receding hair line...you know the one.

Naginata - pole with a blade at the end. A weapon used by women to protect their home whilst the husband is away.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 please enjoy. I was merrily typing away when I realized I had almost hit 3000 words and so figured I had better turn it into a chapter, before it got any longer.

Disclaimer: I dont own D.Gray-man or any of its characters. I do own a Timcampy mini plushie that I bought and paid for so you can't take him away from me.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter

* * *

The next morning Yu woke early heading to the bathing room in his yukata. Ducking inside he ran to the outer door. Sliding it open he grabbed some wood from the pile and placed it inside the outdoor burner that heated the water. There was no way he wanted a cold bath and his father would want one also. Not to mention very angry if he found no one had the hot water ready.

Whilst the water was heating he pulled the chord for the cold water which flowed down a bamboo pipe into the deep bath. As it was filling he added some of the oils that were only used for special occasions. He then grabbed a small bucket and took some of the warm water that was still heating from the tank into the bathing room. Stripping off his yukata and folding it neatly on a shelf he moved to the back of the room and using a cloth and soap scrubbed himself clean then washed his hair and tipped what was left of the bucket over his head. Once he was completely clean he pulled the chord to release the hot water into the bath. When it was full he pulled his hair up into a ponytail .

Yu then sat on the edge of the bath with just his feet in at first. As he became accustom to the temperature he slid in a bit more until he was in up to his neck. Leaning back so that his head rested on the edge of the bath ensuring his hair was kept out of the water. Closing his eyes he relaxed until he heard the door slid open behind him. His father stepped inside and nodded at Yu. "Ah I see you have already set the bath up for us Yu. Thank you. I will join you in a moment." Yu closed his eyes as his father went to fetch some water in which to clean himself before getting into the bath. He didn't really need to watch that. When he heard his father slide into the bath next to him he opened his eyes. "I'm really sorry about last night, and I am going to do everything I can to find a Daimyo today." His father smiled and nodded. "I know you will Yu, if you work hard today I will allow you some free time before we return here so take a change of clothes, if you play around in your best kimono and ruin it your mother will kill you." Yu grinned and hugged his father. "Then I will work extra hard...but why the free time?" His father put an arm around him. "We are holding a meeting after-wards to discuss village things very dull and I don't want you walking all this way back here by yourself. I know it's safe and all but I don't like you being too far away plus with all the work your mother has lined up for you this will be the only chance to get." Yu pouted and nodded. "I kind of deserve it though I made a mess of the shrine and touched things I shouldn't't. I need to listen more and I will. I promise. I'm going to get dressed before breakfast I will see you soon father." Yu climbed out the bath and grabbed a clean robe from a shelf heading up to his room.

When he reached his room he released his hair from the tie and brushed it through drying it off with a towel before brushing it again and tying it up. He then changed into a clean yukata. Folding away his futon and sweeping the floor underneath he grabbed his math and started studying as he waited to be called for breakfast. Yu stopped when a pain shot through his chest. Breathing heavily he gripped at his chest. Every morning the pains had been getting worse and it was a dull ache through the day. He had been keeping it quiet but he wasn't sure how long he could do that for. It was getting worse and for longer periods of time. The throbbing he could ignore but the stabbing pain was something else. He didn't know what it was nobody did.

After sitting still for a little while the pain eased and he knew he had to go down for breakfast before they came looking for him. Taking a deep breath so that he could regain control of his body and not look like he was in pain. He then headed down to the kitchen to greet his mother and sister, before heading through to the dining room. When he sat down his father handed him a list of names of Daimyo who would be in attendance at the ceremony, mostly because there didn't seem to be that many samurai considering how many had come of age...maybe they were elsewhere in Japan. He wasn't sure exactly.

Studying the names he spotted one. Miyamoto Hibiya he was said to be one of the most prominent Lords in Edo. He was thirty five and well experienced. He knew if he could get that Lord to take him in as a novice his father would be proud. He then made second and third choices, but he was a Kenshin and Kenshin never fail. He quietly ate breakfast before following his mother so that she could dress him in a fine silk kimono.

The top part of his silk kimono to the waist was in bright red, with hand painted koi outlined in gold. The lower half was traditional brown. His Obi which was thinner than a girls was gold. His mother carefully dressed him as he stood perfectly still the white under shirt being tied on first before the kimono. The sleeves reached down to his wrists yet there were large sections of material on his arms running from shoulder to wrist and hanging down. When he placed is arms at his side they fell around his calf's. These could be used as pockets to store things. There was extra material at the shoulders which was folded to makes his shoulders appear more square than the female one.

His hair was secured up in a tie to keep it neat only the longer front bangs escaping. Hair was just as important to keep neat and perfect as the kimono itself. There were going to be other boys there and he was going to beat the lot of them to the grand prize. After he was dressed he picked up the kimono box and placed it inside a cloth bag then tossed in his blue yukata that he could wear in his free time. He then carefully made his way out to the waiting carriage and climbing inside. The ride was long to the next village and it was already nearing early afternoon by the time they arrived. Yu had know the boy who was coming of age as his Lord lived in their village, but the boy was actually from the neighboring one. For the ceremony it was customary to return to your home village.

Climbing out of the carriage carefully, Yu made his way to Yamazaki who was grinning like an idiot. "So what do they do with stupid samurai who come of age Yamazaki." The boy turned to Yu and scowled.

"Hi Yu, nice to see you too. Glad you could make it." Yu grinned back. "Like I'd miss this. Anyway my father has your gift, I can't stay and talk I have things to do but I will be watching. Then when it's my turn you have to come back and watch me too right." Yamazaki laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for anything Yu."

Yu moved through the crowd searching for the Daimyo. The problem was there were ten of them and he had no idea who was who. Yu went up to each of them in turn and introduced himself getting to know each one a little before moving to the next. He had found nine but none of them had been Miyamoto. Until he caught sight of a crowd of boys. "Damn it." Heading over to the crowd of boys fighting over Miyamoto by trying to be the best looking or most flirtatious with him. Kanda scowled he needed to get the guys attention and fast before he picked one of the other kids. The best way to do that was to stand out. Moving into Miyamoto's line of sight he leaned against one of the statues scowling death at Miyamoto. Inwardly smirking when Miyamoto turned to see who the hell was glaring at him. When he did that Kanda merely smirked and arched an eyebrow. Then turned and headed behind the building.

He hoped that worked it was last minute and would be pure luck if Miyamoto followed him. He just had to...didn't he? Yu stood waiting when the man appeared from round the corner. "Now little boy why would you scowl at me like that? When someone scowls at me I demand answers, it is disrespectful to scowl at a Daimyo. Didn't't your father teach you manners?" Yu looked up at the guy his mind screaming 'Oh crap I screwed up again.' Taking a breath he had to win this game. "Well all those boys out there were begging to be your new novice, it was shameful. You were encouraging it. Samurai don't beg and plead they fight, win, take and conquer. I don't play childish games...not anymore anyway. I want to be a samurai a real one so I will not start by begging and playing games I will make it clear what I want and I will not fail to get it. I want the open place you have for a novice. There are a huge quantity of boys out there just begging for that place, I am the smallest and youngest, but I am far more advanced than any of those out there, so it's your call Miyamoto Daimyo. I'm just giving you a far better offer. My name is Kenshin Yuji, though I am usually known as Yu." The man laughed and patted Yu on the head. "So you're the little Kenshin I've heard about a lot of the Daimyo's want you Yu-kun even I have heard of your skill. Well I will consider your offer. I was thinking of taking on that Daisuke boy." Yu scowled at the mention of the boys name. "That kid is an idiot Daimyo. All he does is look pretty he says fighting is pointless. I hate that." Miyamoto nodded. "Yes...well I will consider my options and decide by the end of the meeting. I will let you and your father know of my decision before you leave." Kanda scowled "Thank you Daimyo." Kanda stalked off to get a good seat to watch Yamazaki from scowling at the thought of being stuck with Miyamoto. He had no intention of stooping to the other kids tricks. Hell he didn't even really want a Daimyo yet. Taking a floor cushion he sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin.

His seat placed him directly opposite the Daimyo. He had to keep his eye on them, in particular Miyamoto. He had to remain on the others mind, he had been told often enough that you have to always be on their mind. He had listened to his father for hours talking about the Daimyo. Though he had always taught him to go for the less popular ones because they were far easier to win over. Which he didn't get because this was suppose to be all important. Was he missing something? He didn't know but he needed to find out in his own village everything seemed normal but here...it was different, he could feel it. Something was very wrong he just didn't know what it was.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Miyamoto looking in his direction. Ignoring him as he ran a hand through his bangs and gave his best I am so bored right now look then pouted, as he had been told by his sister many times that pouting was his charm point...which usually ended with him screaming and chasing her...but today it was going to be used as a weapon. He noticed the other boys sitting down waving at the Daimyo...but he held Miyamoto's attention and he was happy. Snapping out of his daze when the taiko drums started and the ceremony began it's opening ritual.

Ten minutes later Yu was attempting to stay awake so far they were still announcing the opening of the coming of age ceremony and introducing people and bowing to each other and to the crowd and they bowed back. Then they bowed some more and Yu was getting extremely pissed off because they had spent so much time just introducing the ceremony that he was going to die of boredom. He had heard that the coming of age ceremony was the best thing ever to go to...now he was actually attending one, he was thinking of a multitude of ways to kill the lying bastards that had told him this boring never ending speech and bowing fest was actually fun. They were going to die very slowly and very painfully, when the hell were they getting to the hair chopping part? How the hell was everyone still awake? Which was more to the point. It was beyond him why it had taken four people in four different ways to announce that the ceremony had begun. He could feel his eye twitch and figured that sitting in seiza was a much lighter punishment than this.

Kanda sat quietly listening to the various people, watched and listened to the singing and the drums. He then watched as they shaved Yamazaki's head oiled his hair and set the top knot. Then fought to stay awake for the following two hours of speeches and then half an hour of announcing the closing of the ceremony. He had noticed however that many of the older people had gone into self induced meditation which kind of pissed him off because he couldn't do that.

Finally they were permitted to leave...or in his case hang around until the meeting was over. Yu hurried inside and changed into his Yukata carefully packing away his kimono. He headed back to the main area to find all the other kids had gone home and Yamazaki had gone off to celebrate with sake. Which left him all alone waiting for his fathers meeting to end. Figuring no one would notice he headed to the meeting hall and hid behind a tree. Then moved closer to the building until he could hear what they were talking about.

"We have reports that the Earl is expanding again. Akuma have been spotted close to our boarders in the barrier zone. Only thirty per cent of Edo is still populated by humans which basically means from us up to the Eastern most point." Yu could hear muttering sounds but nothing clear until another voice spoke up. "What are we going to do? The Earl is getting closer to us. We can't fight them or even slow them down. We have done everything that he has asked of us. We have made the sacrifices but still our lives are threatened." Listening closely he didn't really have a clue what it was about. "We have heard that there may be one or two exorcists in the area. The problem is when they are here they don't fight unless they really have to. They don't draw attention to themselves. They may be here on re-con missions again."

Yu tried to hear the end of the conversation but realized people were coming and so quickly ran and hid. It seemed there were guards around after all. Resting with his back against the tree he tried to make sense of what he had heard. Who was the Earl? What were akuma and exorcists? What sacrifices had been made? For now he would have to be careful and listen to what the adults talked about. But it seemed that whatever was happening it was being kept quiet. So for now he would have to play along and try and gather information. Maybe getting stuck with a Daimyo would prove useful after all. He'd have far more chance of listening in if he went around with one. He just had to hope Miyamoto chose him, and also that he could get close enough to places to find out more. He could tell that he couldn't just come out and ask about it. Sitting quietly he lost himself in thought waiting for his father.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 

Chapter 3 hopefully wont take too long to write but since I am back at work this week it may take a little longer than planned.

As always please r&r much love to all.

If there are any words that you need explaining for this chapter just let me know.


End file.
